


The room

by XxEzmaxX



Category: Badboyhalo, Dream Team - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom, mcyt, rat - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEzmaxX/pseuds/XxEzmaxX
Summary: You wake up in a mysterious room all by yourself. what do you do?
Kudos: 2





	The room

You wake up in a dim candle lit room, blood covers your hands and clothes. However, the clothes were unfamiliar to you. you sat confused with a billion scenarios running through your mind. Out of the corner of your eye you see a note, slowly, you get up and walk over to investigate. You pick up the worn piece of parchment off an old rotting side table. you inspect the note only to see an odd set of symbols that seem to make up a few sentences. the symbols on the parchment read “ʖᒷ∴ᔑ∷ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍∷ ᓭ⚍∷∷𝙹⚍リ↸╎リ⊣ᓭ. ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᔑリ||𝙹リᒷ 𝙹∷ ᔑリ||ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲᔑ|| ʖᒷ ꖎ⚍∷ꖌ╎リ⊣ ⊣𝙹𝙹—-“ it seems to have a cut of at the end, smudged ink and then a small spill in the bottom right corner. Could someone possibly been here before you? What happened to them. you pick up the note and put it in a old torn purse you found sitting in the chair next to the table. You decide it’s best to explore the mysterious room. You spot a mirror next to a heavily locked door. The door is covered in padlocks attached to chains, key holes on what seems to be random spots on the door. What could this door lead to? could it lead to an exit out of this odd place? you take a glance in the mirror to take a look at your blood soaked clothes. you peer at your “new” skin tight red dress paired with matching earrings, necklaces and bracelets. However, you are still wearing your same old boots. almost everything has changed except your plain brown work boots? Your hair is in a new updo, a whole different make up look, why have your boots not changed? You’ve been distracted. No more distractions. You must leave. you shift your attention back to the large odd door. you run your fingers across the chains and padlocks, examine the keyholes, but then. You hear a click! A good click or a bad click? a click that could kill me or a click that could save me? a click to give me hope or a click to lead me into a pit of doom. What could this mean. 𝘾𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙝! the mirror crashes to the ground next to you, glass shards surround you. The spot in which the mirror was leaning has a door. a smaller door. with only one lock. A door no human could fit in. A dog door? no! it has a handle. what kind of dog has hands to open up a door? While examining the small door you hear another click! followed by another, and another, and another, and more and more. it turns into more of a tick. Oh! a clock! you quickly turn around in search for the clock but your vision suddenly gets blurred? what is happening? 𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠 you become dizzy and put your hand on your head 𝙏𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙏𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙏𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙏𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙏𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙏𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙏𝙞𝙘𝙠 What is happening you scream at the wall before you crash to the ground. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The mysterious note seems to be written using the galactic alphabet. :)


End file.
